Wolf Returns, Side Changer? Episode 13
The night has passed, Wolf is finally getting out of the hospital... but no one in the hospital knows, what's coming. Blueking4ever) We have found Wolf Airzel) Good and for once you're not starting an argument. (Airzel (In his head), good job Jolts) Blueking4ever) I want everyone to go to the hospital to get Wolf... Airzel) That's great... (Meanwhile at the hospital) (Knock, Knock) Male Doctor) Hold on, I'll open the door! (The Male Doctor opens the door and lets the Mystery Man in) Male Doctor) Hi, what's your name ???) Jolts, just Jolts. Male Doctor) Anything, I can help you with? Jolts) Yes... You need to evacuate everyone! Male Doctor) No we don't. Jolts) Yeah you do, I was with the people who want Wolf... their plan is to bring this hospital down. Male Doctor) What a stupid joke. Jolts) I'm not joking! (Wolf walks down on crutches) Wolf) It's no joke, it's true... I saw them. Male Doctor) I can't evacuate anyone... if I do they'll die. Wolf) I guess, I'm going to have to fight them off. Serenity) No you don't! Wolf) >_>... I can't just go back home, and know all these people here will die! Serenity) They will not... I'll take you home and we'll tell your friends Wolf) Fine... then lets go Serenity) How about Jolts and you go wait at the dark green car... I'm talking to my dad, for a minute. Wolf and Jolts) Okay... (Wolf and Jolts leave and go to the dark green car) Serenity) I was fired for what I'm going to do. :/ Male Doctor) I can rehire you any time... but I don't think it's a good idea... this hospital might go, but why were you fired? Serenity) I said, I'll take Wolf home. Male Doctor) So... you're going to keep an eye on him? Serenity) Yeah, there is some mutation going on, so I'm want to be there just in case. I got my medical items in the car, just incase. Male Doctor) You're going to need a wheelchair though :/ I don't think the crutches are a good idea. Serenity) Okay... (The Male Doctor goes into his office and takes a wheelchair out) Serenity) Thank you, dad! (Gives her dad a hug) Serenity) I've got to go now... if we want the hospital to be saved. Male Doctor) Okay... Bye and good luck (Serenity walks out with the wheelchair and puts it into her car's truck) Serenity) You guys ready? Jolts) Yeah Darkus Pheonix) Yes, I am. Wolf) Yep... I'm just going to lay down... it hurts to sit up. Serenity) Wolf, that's a good idea, I was just going to tell you to do that. (20 minutes later) Wolf)... ZZZ...zzz...ZZZZ! Jolts) I can't believe it... Wolf doesn't remember me... Serenity) You know him?! Jolts) Yeah. We used to play a computer game called Bakugan Dimensions... Wolf was rank 1 on there. :/ Serenity) Okay... (Meanwhile, at the house) Redakaibakulover) I hate concussions... Must brawl with Hydros! DarkusMaster) We don't need you passing out, outside do we? Redakaibakulover) Err... too bad DarkusMaster) You didn't get hurt as bad as Wolf, and he's probably going to have to stay in bed for about 3 months. Pyrosmaster and Kyuubidrago23) Wolf... he's here too! Masters) Yeah. Pyrosmaster and Kyuubidrago23) Cool! Masters) Helixdragonoid900... You're Wolf's replacement Helixdragonoid900) Seriously! Ventus Wolfie) But when Wolf can brawl again... he will brawl you Helixdragonoid900) Okay Masked Man) Come outside for a little bit... Masters) He wants to brawl you, Helixdragonoid900. Helixdragonoid900) Okay (10 minutes later) (Masked Man with Charge Dragonoid and HelixDragonoid900 with Twin Dragonoid are brawling) (Charge Dragonoid and Twin Dragonoid, are both on one knee) HelixDragonoid900) Ability Activate, Twin Blast! Masked Man) (In head: "Good. She has green lines on her") Ability Activate, Dragons Light: (CD charges into her opponent, she is covered in a bright aura) (She should be able to get through, if she can't, that kid is the real deal) (Charge Dragonoid charges into the blast fired by Twin Dragonoid, but an explosion of strong winds and smoke happens) Masked Man) Charge Dragonoid! You okay?! (No answer) Twin Dragonoid) Helix, we did it! Helixdragonoid900) We did? Yeah! We did! (Charge Dragonoid, turns into Ball Form and goes into the Masked Man's hands) Masked Man) Wow! Masters was right! You ARE better then Wolf! (Masked Man and Helixdragonoid900 shake hands) (10 minutes later, everyone is in the house) Nuzamaki90) I miss Wolf now, he had all the comedy, around here... Redakaibakulover) Me too (The dark green car gets across the bridge and parks next to the house) Nuzamaki90) Wolf's back... Oh crud... I mean finally! He is back! ???) Wow... big house! Nuzamaki90) Who said that? Pyrosmaster) It can't be Kyuubidrago23) But... It might be him! Episode 11 Part 1 Category:Wolf Story 1